Broken Jaw
Broken Jaw is a wandering elderly Allosaurus Dinosaur Rrevolution Broken Jaw is a male Allosaurus. He has a broken jaw as well as some missing teeth. He is mainly yellow and orange and has a blackish-blue neck. He has a white stripe over his eyes. He also has several spines protruding from his neck. He also has two blackish-blue, bony crest-like structures above his eyes. In Dinosaur Revolution''Edit ''The Watering Hole''Edit Broken Jaw was first seen sleeping with his brothers. Later he is seen playing with an ''Ornitholestes ''(possibly another type of coelurosaur) skull. His mother is accidentally hit on the head by the thrown skull. As she moved on to feed her other chicks, Broken Jaw threw the skull too far and it bounced away. As the skull passes his siblings and his mother, he continues following it, and the skull continued to bounce away until it stopped at the feet of an adult ''Dinheirosaurus. The adult looked down at Broken Jaw before walking away, however, a young Dinheirosaurus named Woodstock approached him. Unaware of the risks, Broken Jaw kept in the way of the sauropod. The Dinheirosaurus turned around, and as Broken Jaw jumped at the Dinheirosaurus, it slapped him across the face with its whip-like tail, breaking his jaw and knocking out some of his teeth. Later, his mother found him lying on the ground severely injured. She approached him but was shocked by his appearance. Relying on her maternal instincts, she left him for dead as his injuries were too severe. Despite his constant cries, she did not return. He remained laying on the ground. Using the tactic of ambush, he makes it to adulthood. 12 years later, Broken Jaw was seen resting underneath a tree. A Rhamphorhynchus flew down from the sky and approached him. It then started pecking at his jaw. He then opened his mouth and the Rhamphorhynchus uses this as an opportunity to feed. Later during the day, Broken Jaw wakes up to the ground shaking as a herd of Dinheirosaurus appeared, including Woodstock. As the Dinheirosaurus browsed on the vegetation, Broken Jaw stalked them. As Broken Jaw went in to attack a limping juvenile Dinheirosaurus Woodstock charged at him. The two dinosaurs confronted each other until the Dinheirosaurus made the first move. It tried to slap Broken Jaw with its tail but he constantly ducked. Then, Broken Jaw caught its tail and shook it about until he amputated it. He then returned to his view point where he ate the tail. Later he was disturbed by the roars of a Torvosaurus. Later, when an Ornitholestes was chasing a Rhamphorhynchus, the Ornitholestes accidentally fell on Broken Jaw's back. The Ornitholestes ran off but Broken Jaw followed. Broken Jaw chased the Ornitholestes through a forest but eventually lost it. As he exited the forest, Broken Jaw watched Woodstock and the juvenile resting by the watering hole. But later, he turned to see the Torvosaurus roaring. Broken Jaw was later seen watching as a Miragaia baby was savagely slaughtered by the Torvosaurus in the distance. Later, Broken Jaw went to the watering hole to drink. As he went to return to his post, he saw the Torvosaurus resting there. He went up to it and attempted to intimidate it but his attempts were futile. He then nudged the Torvosaurus to get its attention but the larger predator took annoyance to him and violently attacked Broken Jaw. For some seconds, the Torvosaurus was distracted by the Ornitholestes and the Rhamphorhynchus''and in the time he was distracted, Broken Jaw ran away, leaving a trail of blood. He then rested in a small ravine and started grooming his wound. Broken Jaw was later seen still grooming his wound until the ''Torvosaurus ''planned an attack on the young ''Dinheirosaurus. After the Torvosaurus knocked down Woodstock and pinned the baby to the ground, Broken Jaw quickly ran up to the Torvosaurus and attacked it. He was knocked off and was also pinned to the ground. However, Woodstock got up and charged at the Torvosaurus. After the Dinheirosaurus reared up on its hind legs and slammed the Torvosaurus to the ground, Broken Jaw confronted the Woodstock and made a truce. Broken Jaw then fed on the corpse of the Torvosaurus. Broken Jaw was later seen getting up from his post to drink from the watering hole. He nudged Woodstock's tail out of the way to drink. However, they were both disturbed by the ground shaking by the steps of heavy animals. It was a small herd of Lusotitan. Broken Jaw and Woodstock move out the way until the titans finished drinking. The Lusotitan then left in search of more food and water. Most of the dinosaurs in the area apart from Broken Jaw followed them. Broken Jaw returned to his post and relied on the tactic of waiting again. Months later, Broken Jaw was last seen woken up by rainfall. TriviaEdit Broken Jaw is based on a real fossil of an Allosaurus with a broken jaw, but that fossil isn't of an Allosaurus europaeus but of an Allosaurus fragillis. Europaeus is Europe And fragillis is American Sciurumimus Albersdoerferi and Concavenator Corcovatus sugest that Allosaurus had some feathers for at lest part of their life. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters